User talk:Pepsicola112
Welcome This is the place where you can try authentic mud-wrestling and bodybuilding you see so popular today. This is the place where bubbles come to roost in your own bed to keep it clean so when you wake up in the morning you can do something awesome and manly! This is the way you can pause time as you walk across the Deleware river and eat potatoes in Ireland. This is the only way you can talk to strangers and get away with robbing a bank with absolutely no problems with the fuzz. This is the place where you CAN'T get away with the SPAMMING and HATING and SWEARING you see so popular today!! I'm serious about that one. The time has come for YOU to start the robot apocalypse!!!! :S WEIRD!!! Well you might want to leave a mess but those roosting bubbles come in and clean it up so when you wake up in the morning you can do something awesome and manly. Anyway, this is the place where you DON'T leave messes! This is the place where you leave MESSAGES! Have I made myself clear??? Clear as the bubbles that come to roost in the bed so when you wake up in the morning you can do something awesome and manly??? This is where YOU WANT to do something like shooting the big 5 in darkest Africa!!! This is a BRAND NEW way to clear up messes with your friends. Because here you can clean them up with the soap bubbles that come to roost in your bed so when you wake up in the morning you can do something awesome and manly!!! Shall I go on??? OK! When you do something awesome and manly you feel clean and want to take your soap bubbles that roost in your bed so when you wake up in the morning you can do something awesome and manly in your car and take them to the gas station around the corner and order a round of Twinkies. Then you take the soap bubbles that come to roost in your bed so when you wake up in the morning you can do something awesome and manly back home, and then you can camp out very manly-like in a tent in the backyard where you can play video-games using your local Game-Boy. But if you want to have REAL REAL fun, just take a TV out there and plug it in to an extra-long extension cord with a power strip at the end and rig up your Nintendo 64 and have some CLASSIC gaming like Super Mario or Mario Kart. I could go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on but you need to have a place to leave a message. Don't you agree? because you need to be clear with me. Clear as those soap bubbles that........ :P The Messaging AreaEdit WELCOME TO THE MESSAGING AREA! This is the place where there are no troublesome soap bubbles that come to roost in your bed so when you wake up in the morning you can do something awesome and manly. WHERE ARE THE CHIPS?!?!?!?!? Okay okay, some people think I'm crazy because I talk about the price of beans in china but I'm into Stocks :P. The Kung Fu Yung beef'n'bean company went down a half this week. LOL. Okay, I'll cut it out. IF you promise to leave a message under the junk. Be sure you add your signature or name because it's a pain in the flippin' neck to find out who wrote it if you don't. Okay I've said enough. Leave your messages below the line. ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––